Zoc and Hova Love Story Part 1!
by sdream33
Summary: This is a story of how Zoc and Hova met!
1. Chapter 1

**HOVA AND ZOC LOVE STORY!**

''COME ON SPINDLE! HURRY UP!'' Zoc shouted as Spindle, his firefly friend, flew as fast as his wings could take him to Zocs lab.

Zoc was a loyal, hard working wizard. He was fairly sociable so he was friends with everyone in the colony. But he didnt speak to everyone, becuase there was 1 ant that he didnt know about. Hova, a free fun loving spirit.

''Spindle...we need to get back to my lab fast! So HURRY UP! I know your only small but atleeast TRY and fly slightly faster!'' Zoc exclaimed impatiently.

So off they went to the lab, where Zoc would soon be disturbed by some ants walking around in hi lab.

**THERE WILL BE ALOT MORE WRITTEN. IM NOT EXCPECTING ANYONE TO REVIEW SO DONT WORRY ABOUT THAT! THIS IS FROM THE FILM ANT BULLY. I WATCHED IT SO MANY TIMES AND LOVED IT...BUT I WAS ALWAYS WONDERING HOW A HARD WORKING WIZARD LIKE ZOC, FELL IN LOVE WITH A FUNLOVING SPIRTED GIRL LIKE HOVA. SO ENJOY! 3 P.S IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZOC AND HOVA LOVE STORY PART 2!**

As Spindle and Zoc whizzed off to the lab, The Head Of Council was showing an ant, Hova around the place, along with her sister Anna.

''Hurry up girls...we must get to another place of the colony before the owner arrives. He's a very busy, hardworking ant and dosent really like being disturbed'' The Head Of Coucil told the two girls.

''So he wont want us in his place when he comes back?'' Questioned Anna.

''ANNA! Stop acting so dumb!'' Hova exclaimed whilst nudging her sister,''Thats my job! Haha''

''Ok girls we are here...but remember, we MUST hurry!''

The Head Of Council, Hova and Anna arrived at this mystery place, that turned out to be Zocs lab. There were potions, fire crystals, and lots more of that science stuff.

''This is my friend Zocs lab. He is a very skilled wizard and scientist...and is very talented at what he does. But girls...remember, DONT TOUCH ANYTHING! Everything in here is important to the colony but especially to Zoc!'' The Head Of Council told them sternly.

''Ok...ok. This stuff is so interesting!'' Hova said fasinated.

Whilst Hova was checking out the place, Zoc sped inside his lab.

''No it's not Hova! It's BORING''

''ANNA STOP BEING SO RUDE!'''shouted Hova,'' This stuff is really cool! This is probably the coolest place ive ever been in! So dont be mean about this place if not I will personally RIP your antenna's out...got it?''

''OK OK! But still this stuff is junk!''

''J...junk?'' Zoc sadly said.

''Zoc?'' The Head Of Council exclaimed...suprised.

After hearing that...Zoc sped out of the lab...upset by what he had just heard.

''See now look at what you've done! Well done Anna!'' Hova shouted at her!

After saying this...Hova sped after Zoc..

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT WHAT HAPENS NEXT IN PART 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZOC AND HOVA LOVE STORY PART 2!**

''WAIT'' Shouted Hova to the hurt and sad Zoc.

Zoc didnt pay any attention, he just carried on running. He was hurt at what that ant had said to him. Yes everyone usually found his lab boring, but no one had EVER called everything in his lab junk.

'' WAIT PLEASE! I AM NO THREAT! Wait that dosent sound right.'' Hova shouted and questioned.

Zoc tried to hide a laugh at what this girl had just said.

Zoc had made his way outside and went to him normal hiding place, whilst having Hova speed after him.

''W...what do you want?'' A tear went down his face...but before he could burst into tears...he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. There was suddenly tension in his shoulders. This warm hand resting against his cold shoulder, it just felt right. Zoc suddenly relaxed and fought back the tears...and was just sitting there in suprise and relief.

''Are you ok?'' Hova said warmly.

''I...I'm fine.'' Zoc said softly. ''Why did you run after me anyway? You said my lab was full of junk''

''WOAH...WOAH! That wasnt me! That was my annoying little sister..Anna. I thought your lab was cool!''

''Y...you did? Really?''

''Yes really''

Hova took her hand off his Zocs shoulder. She didnt want to..but she knew she would have to. There was something about touching her shoulder that made her feel happy inside.

Zoc was still amazed. Someone LIKED his lab! This was amazing!

''Please...come sit down.'' Zoc said.

''Oh urm...ok why not.'' Hova sat next to him...but not to close (YET)

Zoc looked over to her..and was dazzled at what he saw. A beautiful, female ant with big, violet eyes was trying to avoid eye contact with him, but couldnt somehow. His blue eyes suddenyl widened. He had never seen anything this gorgeous in his life.

''So...are you new? Ive never seen you before.''

''Yes...yes I am! Ive only been here 2 weeks. The Head Of Council was showing us around the place. For some reason my sister thought EVERYTHING was boring, and said she wanted to leave, but I said no.''

''Oh.''

Hova and Zoc suddenly looked into each others eyes. They couldnt look away..they were dazzled by eachother.

Why am I feeling like this?, Zoc thought to hiself, Ive got a big not in my stomach, I cant stop looking at her and I feel funny! Whats wrong with me?

Ok.., Hova thought, This is awkward.

Suddenly..they edged closer to eachother...they didnt notice that there hands were closer and were almost touching.

''So your sister...shes very..very boring in a way?'' Zoc asked friendly, but still not looking away.

''Yes she is! She dosent do anything but criticise others things!'' Hova still didnt look away.

''Haha...well I guess sisters are like that arent they?''

''Yes...yes they are.''

''You never told me your name you know..'''

''Oh yes! Sorry im Hova...your Zoc right?''

'Yeah I am..''

All of a sudden they edged closer...until the tips of their fingers were touching...

**OK SO THATS PART 3! IM NOT VERY GOOD AT ROMANTIC STUFF...ALSO I JUST WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT IN QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS TO COME...THERE WILL BE A SMALL SEX SCENE IN BETWEEN HOVA AND ZOC! IM JUST TELLING YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ZOC AND HOVA LOVE STORY PART 3!**

Zoc looked down at his hand, only to find that the tips of his fingers were touching Hova's delicate hands. Hova didnt seem to be noticing. He wanted to tell her...but he didnt for some reason. He liked touching her fingertips and for some odd reason...he wanted to hold her hand completely.

''So Hova...would you like to watch the sunset with me?''

''Oh sure!'' Is he asking we out?, she thought to herself.

''Cool.''

All of a sudden there hands touched completely...and found themselves when they turend to face one another..ther heads were almost touching.

'' Oh urm...Zoc im so sorry! I didnt know i sat that close to you!''

''Oh no dont worry...it was my fault! Im sorry!''

''No really it was my fault!''

'' NO mine!''

''HAHA!'' Hova laughed..''We have only known eachother 5 minutes...and we are already arguing! Like some kind of...well...married couple! Wait that dosent sound right!''

''HAHAHA! Oh my! Sorry for laughing at you...but what you just said...that was funny!'' Zoc said apologietcly.

''It's ok! I get laughed at alot!''

''Oh!''

All of a sudden...for what seemed no reason at all...Hova started crying.

''Are..are you ok Hova?'' Zoc asked worriedly.

''I...I'm so sorry,''She spluttered, ''It's just..Ive started thinking about my old colony! It was destoryed and...my parents d..died!'' She cried again... took her hand out of Zocs and edged over to the other side of the patch of grass so she didnt emabarres herself.

''Hey! It's ok!''' Zoc got up and went over to her,''Theres no need to cry!'' he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He grasped her tightly and held her close. ''Im so sorry about your parents! Please dont cry...I'm here!''

''Sorry! I dont know what came over me!'' She loved Zoc hugging her for some reason.

Zoc didnt know why, but he was treating Hova like they were a couple...and he liked it for some strange reason. ''It's ok...''

They looked into eachothers eyes again...and they shuffled closer to eachother, until their heads were touching. They didnt move, instead they sat more comfortabley and just looked at eachother, whilst smiling. Zoc hugged her tighter and Hova put both her arms around his chest.

''So Hova...why are we hugging eachother and sitting close to eachother?''

''I actually...dont know! This is weird...but...but nice!'' Hova blushed all of a sudde and looked away, but Zoc grabbed her chin and turned her face back to his.

''Hey! You look cute when you blush.''

''Oh Zoc, no one has EVER complemetned me before!''

Zoc then grabbed her and sat her on his lap...still hugging her.

''Z...Zoc what are you doing?'' Hova looked slightly worried now.

''Ssshhhh...its ok honestly!''

He pushed his head closer to hers...untill their heads were touching and there lips were centimetres away...

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOO LONG! AND YES THERE WAS ALOT IF ROMANCE IN THIS SCENE! THE STORYLINE OF THIS IS HOW ZOC AND HOVA FALL IN LOVE AFTER 5 MINUTES OF KNOWING EACH OTHER...BUT THEN THE HEAD OF COUNCIL SEPERATE THEM. THEY THEN SECRETLY START MEETING UP...BUT THEY STILL DIDNT TELL EACHOTHER HOW THEY FELT ABOUT EACHOTHER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ZOC AND HOVA LOVE STORY PART 5**

Whats he doing? Hova wondered to herself.

I dont know why or what im doing, Zoc thought to himself, but this just feels right.

''Hova...honestly its alright. Im not going to hurt you!''

''I know...im just...c..confused thats all!''

''Oh...Hova...please, dont be worried of me, im only going to...going to''

''Going to? Going to...what?'' Hova asked.

''K...kiss you.''

Suddenly, without Hova even expecting it, Zoc kissed her. At first she was suprised...but after a few seconds she accepted the kiss and kissed him back. After breaking the kiss for a breath, Zoc embraced Hova and she just looked at him with her big, beautiful violet eyes.

''Z...Zoc what was that for?''

''I dont know really! It just felt like the right thing to do.''

''Urm...ok?'' Hova said. She didnt seem very happy anymore. She got off Zocs lap and snatched her arms back. She then touched Zocs arm and flung it off her and got up.

Oh dear, Zoc thought to himself, I did the wrong thing.

''Hova please dont be mad! I didnt mean to...I just..well sorta like you!'' Said Zoc.

'' I dont care! Now I'm going to find my sister. Sorry for what she said to you and goodnight!''

'' WAIT HOVA! I thought you said you would watch the sunset with me!''

''Not anymore.. now goodnight!'' Hova exlcaimed and ran off.

Zoc walked sadly back to his lab with tears and his eyes. What have I done, Zoc asked himself, I think I love her, but I just kissed her and made her mad! Im so dumb!

''HOVA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!'' Anna exclaimed'' Ive been worried sick!''

''Im sorry Anna...I was just trying to cheer that Zoc guy up. You really upset him Anna, but hes ok now!''

''Oh ok. I was just saying my opinion!'' Anna said.

'' I know you were'' Hova said whilst Zoc walked into his lab,''I know.''

**OK THIS CHAPTER WASNT THE BEST BECAUSE IM TIRED SO I APOLOGISE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ZOC AND HOVA LOVE STORY PART 6!**

Zoc just watched Anna and Hova talk...he didnt ask them to get out, he just stood there.

''So where is The Head Of Council?'' Hova asked whilst glancing over at Zoc in an angry and mean way.

''He told me to wait here until he came back, and he said if you come back to tell you the same so dont go wondering off.'' Anna said.

'' Ok..ok I wont...So Anna, do you..you know every think of mum and dad?'' Hova asked. She'd now upset herself.

''Ill answer your question in just a sec sis, i just need to tell Zoc something ok?''

''Oh..ok.''

''Zoc!'' Anna exclaimed. Zoc looked up at her but started glancing over at Hova,''I just wanted to say sorry for what I said and also...is it ok if we stay her untill The Head Of Council comes to get us? Thats what he asked us to do''

''Its fine'' Zoc said softly.

''Ok Hova, back to your...''Anna couldnt finish her sentence before she saw Hova with tears in a bright, violet eyes. ''H..Hova whats wrong?''

''I just upset myself being the dumb person I am! Why did I ask about mum and dad?''

''Oh Hova...'' Anna said sweetly...''Can I help to cheer you up?''

''Yeah..I could really do with a nice warm hug!'' Hova said this whilst looking over at Zoc. She wished for one of his hugs but knew she couldnt. 1. because she was mad at him and 2. she couldnt ask for one of Zocs hugs infront of Anna.

''Ok well I can do that!'' Anna said.

So Anna hugged Hova...but this hug wasnt like Zocs. She wanted Zoc to hug her not Anna. So while Anna was hugging her, Hova looked over at Zoc and mouthed..'Im Sorry'

Zoc saw this and mouthed 'Its ok but...but I wont EVER kiss you again! We will just stay friends?'

'Oh!' Hova was slightly dissapointed at this but just mouthed ' Sure'

''Ok is that better?'' Anna said softly.

''Y...yeah im fine now! Thanks sis!''

''No problem! 3''

''Can I just talk to you Zoc?'' Asked Hova..

''Y...yeah sure.''

Hova walked over and quickly whispered in Zocs ear ''We will see the sunrise tomorrow ok?''

Zoc heard this adorbale whisper in his ear say those words and was relieved. She still wanted to see him which was nice to hear. He whispered back, ''Sure at 7 oclock''


	7. Chapter 7

**ZOC AND HOVA LOVE STORY PART 7**

(WITH HOVA)

Hova woke up feeling by the sound of her alarm beeping and 6am in the morning. She had set it this early because she was seeing Zoc for their little meeting at 7am. Hova would have to be extra quite, because her sister would wake up and question her loads. And then she would want to tag along!

(WITH ZOC)

Zoc woke up...he was soo excited he couldnt hold it in. He loved Hova and he knew it now. They were sort of going on a date which was exciting. He had to go get ready, so he went over to his cupboard and just sprayed some deodrant on him. He then crept out of the lab and dashed to his usual place, where he had kissed and annoyed Hova. He approached the area and saw a beautiful sight upon him. 'Hova...' He thought to himself.

'Ok Zoc...take a deep breath and remember..DONT KISS HER!'

''Hi Hova!''

''WOAH! YOU SCARED ME ZOC!''

''Oh I'm sorry! Really I am!''

''Its ok...''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes Zoc positive''

They then just looked at eachother. Hova wanted to look away beacause she knew what would happen now. They would hug and then eventually kiss. But for some reason...she wanted to hug and kiss him.

''So Zoc...'' She said after a few minutes of silence,''How was your evening last night?''

''Oh fine Hova. I had a lovely, pleasent dream last night.''

''Oh thats good!''Hova said happily'' What was it about?''

''Oh well it dosent matter...''Zoc tried to stop the conversation from going any further, ''How was your evening?''

''It was fine! I also had a pleasent dream! It's like we are the same isnt it! HAHA!''

''Yeah in a way! :) Ok Hova...I have an idea, if you tell me what your dream was about, I will tell you what mine was about ok?''

''Sure sound fair enough!''

''So what was your dream about?''

''Well...''Hova said shyly,''It was about this handsome ant I met, he was so handsome it was unbearable. He asked me whether I wanted to go to dinner with him, I said yes, we went to dinner, got married had kids and I loved the ant to bits! That was my dream''

''Oh!'' 'Was that handsome ant me?' Zoc thought to himself,''My dream was exactly the same! Just about a gorgeous girl, I didnt catch her name, I just remember that is started with...H think it was. It then ended with an A.''

''Oh Zoc!'' 'I think he dreamed about me! Thats so cute!' Hova thought to herself..''The first letter of the handsome boys name was Z, and ended with C.''

''Oh Hova! Look the sun is about to rise! Lets watch.''

They sat down in a nice shady spot, where there was perfect view of the sunrise, and where they could hide if they kissed and hugged again.

'' So Hova? Am I still allowed to hug you?'' Zoc said. He knew he was flirting, but he was just teasing her.

'' Are you serious!'' She knew he was teasing, but now it was her turn to think that she was mad again.

''Ive made you mad again havent I? Im soo sorry Hova!''

''Zoc...''

'What is she going to say?' Zoc thought worriedly.

''YES...YES YOU CAN STILL HUG ME!''

''Are you serious Hova!'' Zoc laughed out loud'' You got me all worried! HAHA!''

''I know! I was just teasing''

''So I can still hug you?''

''Yes...yes you can!''

''Thanks Hova, I mean...hugging you is nice.''

''So...are you gonna give me a nice hug Zoc?''

''Sure!''

Zoc edged closer to her and gently hugged her. He didnt grab her in his arms like yesterday, he just hugged her normally. He thought of giving her an embracing hug, but he didnt want to make her mad.

'This dosent feel right...I prefer yestrdays hug. Wait, I have a plan...I'll shift myself into an embracing hug, and then once I've shifted myself I will grab his arms and put them around my PLAN!' Hova thought to herself.

''Isnt the sunrise beautiful Hova?'' Zoc asked- trying to make a conversation.

''Yeah it is!''

''But Hova..''He said still flirting and teasing her, ''Not as beautiful as you! HAHA''

''Aww Zoc.'' Hova exclaimed,''Thats so sweet!''

Hova then started shifting herself into an embracing hug whilst Zoc looked down at her in suprise! He was amazed that she reacted to his comment in such a nice way.

'Whats she doing?' He thought to himself as he watched Hova shift around to try and get into a comfortable position.

As soon as Hova was comfortable enough...she grabbed Zocs arms and flung them over her shoulders.

Zoc understood what she wanted, so Zoc shuffled closer and held her close. 'I do hope this is what she wants! I dont want her getting mad again!'

''This is nice Zoc! I mean...your a good hugger!''

''Haha thanks!''

Hova looked at Zoc, and when Zoc sensed he was being stared at..he looked down and stared at those beautiful, violet eyes. Hova then leaned closer to him...and when Zoc saw this, he edged closer to. This carried on, Hova edged closer, then Zoc...until they were so close they were almost kissing.

Zoc was about to turn away from her but Hova grabbed his chin like he had done to her yesterday and pushed his face towards hers.

''Dont look away Zoc...just keep leaning in!''

''Oh urm...ok Hova!''

So they kept leaning in, until Zoc could feel Hova breathing on his cold skin. They were literally about to kiss.

''Hova...I really think I should turn away, because I dont want to upset you again!''

''No Zoc...dont!''

Then suddenly...Hova grabbed Zoc and kissed him! He kissed her straight back and, thinking all of a sudden Hova would pull away..she put her arms round his chest and pulled him closer. Eventually, they had to pull away for a breath but they didnt stop kissing there! Zoc grabbed Hova and kissed her, and Hova kissed back and then slowly fell to the floor with Zoc still kissing her.

After about 5 minutes they broke away and their foreheads just touched. Zoc grabbed her cheeks and Hova wrapped her arms around Zocs neck. Zoc lifted her up whilst still embracing her.

''Hova..I...I''

''You what?''

''I l...love you!''

''Oh Zoc! I love you to!''

**OK SO THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG! I APOLOGISE FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO WARN YOU THAT THERE WILL BE A SMALL SEX SCENE INBETWEEN ZOC AND HOVA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LONG BECAUSE OF THE SEX SCENE AND OTHER THINGS I HAVE PLANNED! I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER REALLY ROMANTIC AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FAIRLY ROMANTIC TO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ZOC AND HOVA LOVE STORY PART 7**

**WARNING SOMESEX SCENS IN THIS CHAPTER**

''Well Hova...would you like to stay round mine tonight?'' Zoc asked.

''Sure! Ill just tell my sister! And Zoc...now we are dating, can we call eachother things like honey when we are alone?''

''Sure honey!'' Zoc said warmly.

''Oh honey...let me just go tell my sister Im round yours for the night.''

''Ok sweetie see you in a few minutes. Ill be in my lab.''

Hova whizzed back over to her house.

''ANNA! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU IM SLEEPING ROUND A FRIENDS!''

''Ok sis see you tomorrow?''

''Yep!''Hova exclaimed, ''Bye Anna!''

''Ok see ya sis!''

(AT ZOCS LAB)

'I cant belive Hova and me are officially secretly dating! I mean this is a dream come true!' Zoc thought to himself whilst picturing Hova.

''Ok honey! Im back!''

''Oh...hi Hova...make yourself at home and get comfortable. I want you to enjoy your stay sweetie!''

''Ok thanks honey!'' Hova said. ''Your so sweet Zoc!''

''Thanks!''

Hova and Zoc went over to sit on the sofa. Hova was looking around and wanted to have a little fun. After glancing around for a little while, she saw lots of little feathers over near the wall near the door. 'Ill tickle him!' Hova thought.

''Zoc honey...can I just go and see whats over there?'' She pointed over towards the feathery wall.

''Sure honey! Ill come with you!''

''Awesome!''

So they walked over towards the feathery wall. When they were near enough, Zoc quickly started cleaning up his worktop...and Hova silently picked a nice big feather from the wall. As soon as Zoc had finished, he looked over at his gorgeous girlfriend. It was only then that he spotted Hova with her hand behind her back.

''H...Hova honey what are you doing?''

''NOTHING''Hova exclaimed whilst pulling her hand from behind her back, revealing the feather. ''Im not doing anything!''

''Hova NO!'' Zoc shouted.

''Im just simply walking toward you! Theres no reason to panick! Im just...walking towards you...''

''HOVA STAY AWAY! HAHAHA!''Zoc exlaimed as Hova chased him around the lab with the feather tickling at his chest and back.

Then suddenly...they fell onto the sofa, with Zoc landing on top of Hova.

''Hova what was that for! HAHA!''

''Just having a bit of fun baby!''

They gazed into eachothers eyes for a while..when all of a sudden they kissed eachother. They kissed for 15 minutes and then just hugged on the sofa.

''This is nice...to get a break from working. And I'm also spending it with the best ant in the world!''

''Oh Zoc! You really are the best ant in the world!''

''Thanks!''

About an hour later...Zoc asked Hova

''Do you wanna go to bed now?''

''Sure!''

So they went over to the bed and were about to get in bed, when Hova and Zoc looked at eachother and just kissed. 'Were near a bed...this is gonna get different!' Zoc thought to himself.

After kissing for a few minutes..Zoc pushed Hova on the bed and kissed her still. Hova grasped his head and Zoc grasped her waist. Zoc slowly started moving up and down...not to fast, not to slow but just right.

''Aaahh! Zoc!'' Hova exclaimed in happiness.

''Hova...''' Zoc whispered gently.

He started moving up and down on her harder, until eventually, Hova asked to stop.

''Please can we get some sleep now baby''

''Sure we will stop now...lets go to bed sweetface.''

''Goodnight darling...''Hova said, still feeling happy and good.

''Night Hova''

(MORNING)

Hova woke up with a smile on her face. She remembered last night and what had happened... Zoc was still sound asleep.

''Morning darling..'' she said softly whilst kissing him on the forehead. She didnt know that this would wake him up because it was such a light kiss. But it did wake him up and he was soon flinging his arms around Hova...

''Goodmorning Honey!''

''OH MY WORD ZOC! YOU SCARED ME!''

''Oh sorry!''

Whilst they were talking a knock at the door was heard.

''Ill get it honey...'' Hova said softly.

She went over to the door, unlocked it and opened it...only to find her sister really angry with The Head Of Council.

''W..whats wrong?''

'' When you went out at 6:30 am this morning...i secretly followed you, and saw you and Zoc kissing! You promised you would NEVER fall in love with anyone...but you did! How could you! And were you sleeping round here?'' Anna exclaimed.

''No! My friend had to pop to the sleeping chamber...so I came here to apologise to Zoc again...because he was still upset with what you said!''

''Well...'' The Head Of Council began, '' I declare that you and Zoc may never see eachother again!''

''W...what!'' Zoc exclaimed from his worktop whilst dashing towards the door.

''You heard me Zoc...you may NEVER see Hova again!''

Hova was close to tears...she just felt like crying. Why would her sister do this to her?

''Anna..'' Hova said queitly..

''What Hova?''

''I never thought Id tell you this but...but''

''But what Hova?'' Anna was worried now...

''I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! GO KILL YOURSELF COS I DONT CARE ANYMORE!'' excliamed Hova with hurt in her voice.

''H...Hova!'' Everyone was amazed...especially Anna.

''W...well then!'' She spluttered,''Mabye I will then! Goodbye for ever world!''

''A...Anna wait I didnt mean it! Please come back!''

'' NO! Your gonna get what you want in a minute! Ill die for you!''

Hova looked around at everyone, then looked a Zoc. ''W...what have I done?'' Hova burst into tears and ran off.

''Hova! WAIT!'' Zoc exclaimed. ''Head Of Council...you cant make me not see her! I love her!''

Hova had ran off to the other side of the garden. She was in tears and was almost sick because of her awful morning...she just wanted to die. So...she planned to.

''Hova, honey where are you?''

''What do you want Zoc?''

''Honey...You really think I was just going to let you run off and cry?''

''Well...yeah.'' Hova said while sniffling.

''Then your wrong. I love you Hova...and because I love you I'm not going to randomely just let you run off!''

''But the Head Of Council said...'' But Hova couldnt finish her sentence before Zoc sprung up infront of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

''Who CARES what The Head Of Council said? It's up to us what we do and he cant stop us from seeing eachother!''

Hova then hesitated for a bit. Zoc was right! The Head Of Council couldnt stop them from seeing eachother and it was up to them what they did and how the lived their lives.

''Y...your right Zoc, but my sisters now going to comitte suicide and its all my fault!'' Hova exclaimed whilst bursting into tears.

''Ssssshhhhh Hova dont cry. Im here! She wont comitte suicide...she was just hurt by what you said to her! Yes everyone was shocked at what you said but you were mad! Everyone makes mistakes honey, and today wasnt entirely your fault!''

''Z...Zoc...I love my sister to bits! More than anything in the world! And your telling me thats its alright for me to tell her to go die?'' Hova shouted, starting to get mad.

''Hova sweety lets not get mad now!''

''Im sorry your right, but what if my sister does comitte suicide? Then what will I do and where will I live?'' Hova said worriedly.

''Thats easy honey! You can live with me and I will help you cope! But I dont think she will anyway!'' Zoc promised reasurringly.

''W...well ok then!''

Then as quick as a flash, Zoc pushed Hova further into the hedge at the end of the garden and kissed her. Hova reacted and then kissed back. Suddenly Zoc lifted her up and carried her like a bride, still kissing her. This was only so he could sit down so once he had sat down he put Hova on his lap and carried on kissing her. They pulled away for a breath...but then leaned back in and kissed again. The warm and gently embrace of Zoc kissing Hova...made Hova feel happy. She forgot what she had said to her sister and just carried on kissing. Zoc then pushed Hova to the ground and layed down by her side.

''Better now?'' Zoc said gently.

''Yes thanks Honey'' Hova said happily.

**OK SO THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER LONG! I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANTIC STORIES SO EXCUSE THE SHITTY SENTENCES (SORRY IF KIDS ARE READING THIS...EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE) **


End file.
